Cheshire and Gemma's Adventures
by hunnybunny382
Summary: Its the second Golden Age of the Pirates or the extension of the First depending on who your asking. Anyway we're running from Caesar Clown. You must be curious about who we are. Well...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if its slow in the begin with it will get better Please keep reading.**

**Review and what not Please. **

**Warning : it will have violates in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! I only own my characters.**

It has been three years since the Straw Hats disappeared and Luffy told the world to look for One Piece again. Saying that made Luffy one of the great Legendary Pirates and made the second Golden age of Pirates or some just say he extended the Golden Age of Pirates. Anyway we're running from Caesar Clown or Master as we were to call him. You must be curious about who we are. Well, we are the experiments known as Chaos and Discord. We currently go by the names Gemma and Cheshire. This is our story of pirates, marines, dreams of freedom and of course the search for One Piece and heading home.

**-Chaos-**

A year after our escape from Caesar Clown saw us continuing on our way to Loguetown. During our journey we noticed how low the food supply had gotten. This meant we needed to refill our larder. We stopped in the small market in Syrup Village, on Gecko Island. We planned to get supplies such as: a medical kit, dried food and some fresh fruit like oranges. Too bad we only found half of what we were looking for. Everyone was out of oranges. No one sold medical kits, at least there was dried food and some other fresh fruit.

Ches suggested that as long as we were in a market I should get something to replace my ratty pink jumpsuit. I loved my jumpsuit it was bright pink and broken-in in just the right spots. Just because it was slightly too large did not mean it needed to be replaced. But I did agree to a new pair of shoes, I was not attached to my sandals. The only problem might be finding something I liked. We looked and looked for hours and finally found combat boots. I never had combat boots before, I like combat boots.

Trudging to the dock, Ches turned to me his rainbow Mohawk drooping sadly, he said, " We should get a move on. We don't want to stay on this Island any longer than necessary".

"You're right Ches, I don't want anything to happen to these nice people here. Let's get going." I replied.

We saw our Jon boat waiting for us at the dock. It bobbed in the afternoon heat. After stowing the supplies under the boat's pink and yellow striped canopy Ches settled his long legs into the seat and began rowing. I settled onto my seat , whipped out special heart fan, and worked like a maniac to fan Ches off as he rowed. I'm pretty sure he liked it.

**-Discord-**

Gemma and I agreed to take turns rowing on our way to Arlong Park. Once there the plan was wait to hear from Gemma's informant. A man we counted on to provide information on the Park as well as where to meet him at Loguetown. Gemma failed to share how this was going to happen. Once again I find myself forced to take her word on something.

I found myself becoming bored on the way to Arlong Park. and I noticed Gemma looking at a book. Peeking at the book it looked blank to me. She explained that the book was the only thing Caesar and Doflamingo would let her keep. Rolling her neon blue eyes she revealed that Caesar and Doflamingo thought the so called Book of Knowledge was would make her useful.

"Your turn to row; while I take a nap."

It took a little bit of adjusting in order to rearrange our seats. Gemma caused the boat to rock nearly pitching me in the water with her two left feet. After taking way too long she settled in. I was afraid to start my nap until Gemma started rowing properly. Gemma's rowing skills might be considered lacking.

"Have a nice nap," I heard Gemma say as I slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and what not.**

**Warning: Will have violence later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! I only own my characters.**

**-Chaos-**

It felt like I had been rowing for days and days and days. I wrote it the All mighty book known as The Keeper, "how long have I been rowing for?"

15 minutes. The Keeper wrote back.

"Are you sure?"

Yes.

"Really sure?"

YES now keep rowing something maybe up ahead; just keep rowing.

"Aye Aye Keeper."

"Rowing and rowing and rowing is boring. I know, snack break will help the boredom and stop my tummy for grumbling. What to eat - what to eat? I'll have an peach then I'll wake up Cheshire then row some more, or should I row some more then wake up Cheshire. Hmmmm, choices choices choices I'll think about it while I eat. That's it. I got it I'll wake up Cheshire then I'll row some more while munching on an the last peach until getting to the peach pit" I chatted away to myself.

"CHESHIRE WAKE Up," I yelled. Ooooooh he looked very very angry with me.

"Gemma why did you wake me up?" Ches asked, his voice held a mix of anger and annoyance.

"I thought you were hungry," I slowly replied.

"I'm not hungry. Keep rowing, and only and I mean ONLY wake me up if an emergency."

"But but but" I said with a slightly sad tone.

"NO keep rowing I'm going to continue my nap."

"Fine" I replied to him with a sigh.

I started rowing once again, it was still boring. I rowed for miles and miles and miles though it didn't look like we were getting very far, maybe I am just a bad rower, who knows. After what seemed like days I saw something in the distance, maybe a mile or so away may be it was closer than that. I know, I'd wake Cheshire up. I thought that this counted as an emergency.

"CHES WAKE UP I FOUND SOMETHING," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What - what I'm awake, what did you find?" he asked with a yawn.

"I don't know; can we go find out what it is please please pleeeeease," I pled.

"Okay I guess; you have to row to it. I'm not swimming to it and neither are you."

"YAY I get to go find out what it is! YAY I get to find out what it is! YAY I get to find out what it is! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SWIM TO IT?

"It's too far away, now get rowing and I'll get you a big bag of sweets at Loguetown," calmly replied Cheshire

"A big bag of sweets you say."

"Yes a big bag of sweets now will you keep rowing to thing you found."

"Okay only if you promise you won't forget about the sweets when we get to Loguetown", I demanded.

"I Promise", he gave me his famous Cheshire smile.

"Thank you Ches," I hugged him.

**-Discord-**

I speculated if going after that mysterious- I didn't have anything better to call than a thing- floating in the middle of the ocean was a bad idea. It was rather peculiar though. Oh well, at least I didn't have to row. As we got closer to whatever it was I vaguely heard Gemma remind me to eat something. I hadn't eaten almost all day. She proved right. So I grabbed dried squid and munched on it while Gemma kept rowing.

"Great , this could be bad" I thought as we got closer.

The object turned out to be an abandoned marine ship. I still had a bad feeling but just pushed it aside so we could get on board the ship. CV-12 appeared on the sail under the marine name. The blue and white paint showed wear and signs of fading. The decks appeared abandoned.

Once inside Gemma and I started looking around for anything worth keeping. We found some of the basic medical equipment that we needed. When we found the armory we both hoped to find weapons we liked. I found a broad blade made of black steel with a spike on the top of the handle. I know how to use a broad blade. Gemma found a fighting fan much to her excitement. The fan consisted of a black steel cover, black steel hollow ribs , thin iron on both sides of the ribs and a knob on one of the covers (we would figure out what the knob does later).Though she can use any weapon fans are her favorite.

In the lower levels of the ship we found the holding cells empty. Fortunately and mysteriously the storage area still had food and other essentials. The crew quarters were also empty which gave us an eerie feeling . After searching for a few hour the only place left to check where the isolation cells. We finally found the keys to the isolation cells, on a desk in the hall.

We started our way through the isolation cells looking in each one. Every one so far came up empty. The only 249 remained. We opened the door and actually found someone. Inside the cell was a dark, grimy, slightly smelly person, with . . . wait what are those hare ears? Those can't be can they?

"Look there's a person with bunny ears, can I keep it?" Gemma asked while jumping up and down.

"It's up to it and those are hare ears not bunny ears."

"Who are you and can I keep you?" Gemma questioned the mysterious person.

"I am Floyd and No you can not keep me" Floyd stated, rattling the chains on neck and arm.

" Why are you on here Floyd?" I asked.

"The marines captured me and are taking me who knows where, but all I know is it not Impala Down" Floyd replied in a slightly frighten tone.

"Do you want to join our crew?" Gemma asked.

"Sure, but what are you a crew of?" Floyd questioned Gemma.

"Pirates and Adventurers. By the way what are you good at?" Gemma was now getting curious.

"I was a medic on a small island. Anything else you would like to know?" he asked.

"Can you do anything cool?"

"I can hear and smell better than a normal person. That's all I can do that is cool." Floyd answered.

"Do you know what happen to everyone on the ship?" Ches asked.

"No," Floyd replied.

"Come on, lets get him out of here, get him some clean clothes and a weapon if he wants one. Gemma unlock him".

"Okay" she responded with a smile.

Gemma dashed into the cell and tried all the keys on the lock holding Floyd's chains. She grew frustrated when none of them appeared to work. I suggested she search the desk for more keys, with any luck we would get Floyd free quickly.

**-to be contented-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece! I only own my characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chaos-<strong>

I tried the keys I had, but they wouldn't work, so I told Floyd and Ches I would be right back. I ran wildly down the hallway back to the desk and started searching madly for more keys. I found seven more keyrings, each with a jillion keys on them. I wondered what all those keys were for.

"Anyway better get back, wait . . . what's this folder hidden the bottom drawer? I'll just take that with me. Now I better hurry back or Ches will wonder where I am and start to worry."

I headed back to Ches and Floyd in isolation cell 249. When I got there Ches looked a little worried and curious as to what could have taken me forever.

"Did you find anymore keys?" Ches asked me.

"Of course I did. I found seven keyrings with a jillion keys on them each."

"Is she joking about the jillion keys on each of the seven keyrings?" asked Floyd with a slightly worried look.

"I won't know until I look at the keyrings," Ches told Floyd.

"Gemma, can you please give me the keyrings?" asked Ches.

"Okay, here you go," I said, as I handed all seven of the keyrings to Ches.

Floyd and I watched as he examined the keyrings and counted the keys on each one, which didn't take very long. He turned to us "There are not a jillion keys on each are only twenty on each one, and Gemma that is not a jillion."

"No that is a jillion," I replied firmly.

"I'm grateful it is not a jillion or we would be here in this lifetime and the next one too," stated Floyd with a hint a of relief.

"By the way what is in the folder?" they both asked.

"I don't know, but I found it hidden in a desk drawer."

"We'll find out later, but we still have to unlock Floyd. I'll hand you one keyring at a time and you will try the keys out and if the keyring does not work you hand it to Floyd and we will do this until it unlocks or we run out of keys. Shall we begin?" Ches asked.

"Lets get the over with," Floyd said in kind of bored tone.

"Okay, can we start now?" I asked.

"Yes we can start now," he said handing me the first keyring.

Going through the key rings was so slow it seemed to take forever. We got to the last one before it started to fit into the handcuff-collar combo (note to self find a set of these and a pair a thumb cuffs just incase. Need to ask Hawthorn where I would find a pair of each, he would know he knows everything, but back to what I was doing). Right, I was unlocking Floyd. Finally, it took forever, but we finally found the key, it was the third to the last one.

"You're free!" I yelled at Floyd.

"Will you please go shower, I see cobwebs in your hair that need to be washed out," I told Floyd.

"I can do that. What I have cobwebs?" Floyd questioned us.

"No, you don't have cobwebs, but I think you hair is sticking up at peculiar angles with dust or something caught to it that is giving a cobweb look. If you would like I could show you to shower then the armory," Ches asked.

"I would like that Cheshire and thank you for the rescue, both of you." Floyd stated sincerely.

"Your welcome, Floyd," Ches and I both replied.

"Come on, Gemma you're coming with us. You can explore the ship a little bit more later," Ches said.

"Okay, but since its getting dark can we set up base camp here and leave in the morning since the boat is tied up outside?" I questioned.

"It's alright with me, but are you okay with staying here another night Floyd?" Cheshire asked with a hint of concern.

"I think I can as long as I don't sleep anywhere near the cells I should be okay," Floyd sounded worried as we walked through the halls on the way to the showers.

**-Discord-**

As we trudged to the showers I noticed that Gemma was less flamboyant and perky than normal. I wondered what happened to cause that, made a note to ask her later. It took us half an hour to get to showers. The showers were a blue and white checkered tile walls and white tiled floors. All I could say is at least it appeared clean. The shower room contained five shower stalls.

I asked Gemma to go and fetch Floyd some clothes while he showered. I heard her say she would be happy too. I waited for her for an hour. I wondered what she was doing. She finally returned carrying a marine duffel bag. Inside the duffel bag were rubber bands, blueprints to some devices and buildings, a magazine, some books, t shirts, underwear, pants and a pair of shorts.

"Gemma, what are we going to go with do a magazine, rubber bands and some books?" Ches questioned.

"The rubber bands may come in handy and the books and magazine are for reading," Gemma replied.

"By the way what are you doing with blueprints?''

"I found them, though they may be handy to have someday and they're cool."

"Okay I'm going hand over the clothing to Floyd then we'll eat something."

I handed over the clothes to Floyd and waited with Gemma for him to emerge from the bathroom. He came out five minutes later in a red t shirt, black cargo pants and work boots. He brought out the duffel bag with the extra clothes in it. Gemma chittered away to Floyd. He nodded, smiled, and commented when appropriate. I must say he was doing an excellent job as we walked to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, we reached the kitchen just as Gemma finished talking about I think it was about birds. In order to figure out who would cook we played Rochambeau. I lost, so I chose fish mousse, carrot salad because Floyd likes carrots, and maybe strawberries and cream. I could see the look of terror on Gemma's face when she saw that I started the fish mousse. I asked Floyd to help with the carrot salad and told Gemma if she wanted strawberries and cream that she would have to wipe that look of terror of her face and help Floyd with the salad. Gemma slunk away to help Floyd with the salad and occasionally gave me dirty looks at the thought that she almost lost a sweet.

The kitchen was not as big as I expected but not cramped either. We had an extremely hard time trying to find what we needed in the dusty kitchen. The only thing that didn't need rinsing off were the spices and the items in the fridge, which was gratefully still running. Fortunately, in the fridge we found everything needed for our meal. There were an amazing amount of pot and pans, but alas very few knives in the kitchen. The floor was slightly grungy and tiny bit sticky, I didn't want to think about what caused the floor to be so sticky. The stove was somewhat ancient, didn't have even heating, and made it somewhat difficult to cook my specialty. But I managed.

* * *

><p><strong>- will be continued-<strong>


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

AUTHORS NOTICE: STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE IT IS PROBABLE GOING TO BE GOING TO GET REWRITTEN. SO YOU KNOW THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.


End file.
